


Exchanges

by Ireliss



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss
Summary: Jade has always been pragmatic. Giving up on his life's work hasn't changed that.





	Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pre-canon when Jade is ~22, around half a year after he instates the ban on fomicry. Everything that happens here is consensual, but quite frankly a military official sleeping with a subordinate 20+ yrs their junior always raises issues of consent and coercion...

* * *

 

“By the way, have you heard the rumours circulating around your division lately?”

Jade is smiling faintly as the Major General looks up in response to his question. The expression feels somewhat unnatural on his face, its muscles more used to frowning or scowling, but it grows easier by the day.

The Major General frowns. “You’ll have to be a little more specific than that, Lieutenant.” He’s still looking straight at Jade, his eyes never leaving his face. They’re dark with an expression Jade now recognizes as _hunger_. The Major General has been watching him for a while now, Jade knows.  Their little private meeting had been slowly winding to an end, and the tension filling the air is unmistakable.

“My apologies, sir.” And that goes against his nature too, to speak so prettily instead of getting straight to the point. He even dips his head in contrition before deciding that’s going too far; a commissioned officer like himself shouldn’t be _too_ conciliatory. “I simply thought it would be obvious what I’m interested in.”

The Major General gives him another dark-eyed look, and Jade has done this often enough that he doesn’t need the beckoning of a hand to realize that his superior wants him closer. Quietly, he rises from his seat, heels clicking against the floor of the conference room with military precision as he steps to the head of the table, where the Major General sits waiting for him. There’s only the briefest moment of hesitation before he lowers himself to kneel on the cold tile. From there, it’s an easy matter to settle into his usual position between his superior’s legs, eyes drifting half-shut as appreciative fingers thread through his hair and removes his glasses for him. He makes sure to keep his head angled up; he’s been told he has a _pretty face_ , whatever that means.

“I was propositioned by one of your direct subordinates the other day,” Jade says, resting his cheek against the older man’s thigh as he looks up at the lined, scarred face that watches him with open desire.

“Is that so.” Fingers settle on his hair again, stroking slowly. “And how did you respond?”

_Isn’t it obvious? He had nothing to offer me.  
_

“Now, now,” he says instead, a playful turn of phrase he had picked up from one of his instructors, “These matters are meant to be confidential.”

His reply is met with a low chuckle and the drag of fingers down his jawline, across his cheek, tracing against the curve of his lips. Jade takes it as a signal to begin and starts undoing the Major General’s belt, setting to the task with his usual brand of focused efficiency. “So evasive,” the older man murmurs, reclining against his seat. “But if you truly thought it was confidential, you wouldn’t have brought it up at all, would you? What do you want, Lieutenant?”

Oh, good, he figured him out. Jade is pleasantly surprised, and he shows his appreciation by pushing aside the sturdy fabric of the uniform pants and pulling down the underwear to take the Major General in hand, giving his cock a firm stroke from base all the way to the tip. The older man exhales slowly, his hands returning to rest in Jade’s hair, twisting the fine strands through his fingers.

“Nothing so nefarious as what you’re thinking, sir,” Jade says glibly, even though he hasn’t the faintest idea of what might currently be going through his superior’s mind. “I was simply wondering why he knew to approach me out of everyone in this division.”

“You mentioned rumours earlier,” the Major General remarks. “Are you worried about your reputation?”

Is he? Jade honestly doesn’t know. He thinks he should be – appearances are important, or so he hears – but mostly, he’s wondering if it was the Major General who had let something slip, or if it was someone from another division, or if people had simply realized that a junior officer such as himself had been involved in an inordinate number of _private meetings_ with the higher-ups and put two and two together.

When he doesn’t reply, the Major General tugs on his hair. Jade allows himself to be pulled closer, warm breath fanning across the head of the older man’s cock as he wets his lips.

If something is worth doing, then it’s worth doing well. At least, that’s what he had told himself when this had begun all those months ago. So he’s nothing but meticulous as he pumps his fist up and down the length of the older man’s cock, using just the right amount of pressure when he squeezes, slowly coaxing it to full hardness. He makes sure to glance up at the Major General as he darts his tongue out, catching the drop of precome leaking from the slit.

The Major General groans, his cock twitching. Satisfied with the effect he’s having, Jade moves onto using his lips and tongue, focusing his attentions on the underside of his cock. This particular general enjoys plenty of teasing, Jade recalls. He works slowly, the touch of his tongue feather-light as he draws the tip of it against the thick veins of the Major General’s cock, pausing every so often to glance upwards with half-lidded eyes and just the slightest hint of a smile. Each time, he’s met with a harsh tug against his hair and an urgent thrust into the tight tunnel formed by his hand.

“Lieutenant…”

Not for the first time, Jade notes that his superiors never use his real name in these situations. He has some theories on the why of it, but he keeps his thoughts to himself, nuzzling at the older man’s cock and darting him another sly glance. He’s rewarded with another thrust, more insistent than the last. Good. This won’t take much longer, then.

He tries to pull back to take a breath. Immediately, the Major General is yanking him back down by the hair, the head of his cock rubbing at his lips, smearing precome everywhere. Bitterness floods his mouth. Before Jade can remember to keep his coy, polite façade firmly in place, he’s already shooting the Major General a mutinous glare, only to be greeted with a harsh bark of laughter.

“You want to know about the rumours I’ve heard, Lieutenant?” The older man is already pushing impatiently into his mouth, and Jade allows him, careful not to disturb him with the scrape of teeth. “You’re infamous among the upper ranks, you know. We thought you were brilliant. Your work with the fomicry project…”

Jade takes him deep, as deeply as he can, swallowing down his gag reflex as his cock nudges into the back of his throat. Bracing his hands on the older man’s thighs, he forces himself to swallow again, determined to take him all the way to the base.

The Major General groans, tugging on his hair sharply enough to send pinpricks of pain through Jade’s scalp, but he doesn’t stop talking. “It’s different nowadays, isn’t it? Word is, you’re popular with the officers over at the Intelligence Division. You’d think they would be better at keeping secrets, but maybe they thought there’s no point in trying to keep this under wraps. Has old Curtiss talked to you yet? I hear he’s furious at his family name being sullied by a-”

He’s still far too coherent, Jade thinks irritably, the tight muscles of his throat squeezing around the head of the Major General’s cock. He keeps the position for a few seconds longer before trying to ease back, only to be yanked forward by his hair as the Major General thrusts into his throat again. It’s rather unpleasant – he’d prefer to be the one to set the rhythm – but Jade adjusts to the brutal pace easily, smoothing his lips against the shaft and using his tongue to tease at all the sensitive spots he had discovered on previous occasions. Soon, there’s nothing but the sounds of harsh panting above him, and when he curls his tongue _just so_ and glances up, he finds the Major General with his head thrown back, too lost in pleasure to even look at him.

He’s ready for it when the Major General hits his climax and swallows accordingly, throat bobbing as he milks him of everything he has to give; if he has to do this, then he may as well do it thoroughly. Then comes the clean-up – he’s slightly aroused himself, a natural reaction to what they had been doing, but by now he’s adept at suppressing his feelings – and the Major General is kind enough to smooth down his hair for him and pull him back to his feet.

All in all, it was a productive meeting. He found the answers he was looking for, even if he’s not yet sure how to feel about them. He’s not ashamed of what he’s doing, he thinks. It’s an effective means of getting him what he wants, and he has always prided himself on his pragmatism. Still, it may be an issue if word of this trickles down to the enlisted troops. Soldiers need to have faith in their commanding officers, and he isn’t so blind to social mores that he doesn’t realize what he’s doing is distasteful at best, utterly repulsive at worst.

Well, that’s an issue for later. For now, he puts his glasses back on and gives the Major General a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “So, can I count on your support in the conference with the Fourth Division next week? I’m reasonably certain that I’ll be successful in enforcing the ban on fomicry even without your assistance, but I’d still appreciate your help in dealing with the more stubborn commanders.”

The Major General grunts an affirmative, waving him off. Jade knows that his superior doesn’t agree with his decision to outlaw the fomicry project, but he doesn’t particularly care what the Major General thinks as long as cooperates.

“Thank you, sir. I believe there are several more conferences next month. Once I have the full details, I’d appreciate it if we could arrange another private meeting.”

And with that, he takes his leave, hands tucked inside his pockets as he strolls through the halls of the military compound, his expression carefully schooled into an unreadable smile.

 

 


End file.
